The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to a taskbar shortcut menu.
Web browsers generally run one or more web-based applications simultaneously. For example, a user can use a computer to open a web browser and access one or more webpages using window tabs within the web browser's user interface. Furthermore, when a web browser window is opened, a web browser window icon is created by the computer's operating system on a taskbar, which is typically located at the bottom of a computer screen. Additionally, when the web browser window is displayed, and not hidden on the taskbar, users can manipulate and control the content on each webpage by individually accessing the window tabs within the web browser window. Also, when the web browser window is minimized and hidden on the taskbar, users can manipulate and control the content on each webpage by selecting the web browser window icon that appears on the taskbar to restore and display the web browser window again. Alternatively, a user can use a mouse to right-click the web browser window icon on the taskbar to open a web browser shortcut menu and can restore and display the web browser window or close the web browser application altogether using the web browser shortcut menu.